


yellow night has had enough

by yuckycrybaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers/Reader - Freeform, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Captain America/reader - Freeform, Iron man/reader - Freeform, Multi, Natasha Romanov/Reader - Freeform, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, Sam Wilson/Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform, Vision/Reader - Freeform, bruce banner/reader - Freeform, clint barton/reader - Freeform, rocket/reader - Freeform, steven strange/reader, thor/reader - Freeform, tony stark/reader - Freeform, wanda maximoff/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckycrybaby/pseuds/yuckycrybaby
Summary: the Struggling ™ reader moves into the Avengers tower after a battle in her home town and a chance meeting with americas’ ass. everyone alive and is living in the tower, because i’m soft.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

you didn’t scream. you didn’t cry. you didn’t even run. as the ruble fell all around you in Seattle, you sat. people were running around like chickens with their goddamn heads cut off, searching for loved ones, running for cover, but you just sat on the park bench you sat at every saturday at 7:30am, drinking coffee from the vendor across the street. you liked to watch the fairy boats. 

this saturday, however, it seemed the Avengers had other plans. they were trying to help, you knew, but goddamn, they weren’t doing a great job. so you sat. 

you weren’t sure how long it had been. you had traveled so far back in your mind as the sky fell to pieces, or so it seemed, that you didn’t even come to for what could have very well been hours. 

“Ma’am, can you hear me?” said the hands on your shoulders, holding you firmly enough so as not to hurt you, but enough to bring you back. You nodded in response, coming out of your mind. 

“Are you hurt? Can you tell me your name? Why didn’t you run?” the arms spoke again, this time sounding almost frightened. 

Of what, you weren’t sure. 

“I don’t like loud noises,” you said. 

To you, it made perfect sense. You don’t like loud noises so when you heard them, you went into your head. safe.

“What?” the arms asked. 

It was at this point you noticed the arms belonged to a body. One bruised and bloody Captain America.

You shrugged your shoulders and looked down at the paper coffee cup you still held in your now debris covered hands, “You asked me why I didn’t run. I said I don’t like loud noises.”


	2. the butterflies in my stomach have died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sit in while the Avengers decide what to do with you. Wanda/reader introduced because i love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sure if wanda and the reader will be platonic or not but there will be cuddling eventually so deal w it.

One second you’re drinking your Saturday morning coffee on your favorite park bench, watching squirrels run, with their stupid ass tails all wiggly, and the next, you’re in the Avengers Tower listening to super soldiers argue over wether you should be allowed to live with them or not. 

“This is a huge liability! What if anything happens to her, or god forbid, what if she tries to kill us in our sleep! We don’t know who she is, Steve,” said Iron Man, who you knew was named Tony Stark, but come on man, he was fucking Iron Man!

You looked at Steve, you weren’t even listening to half of this, you weren’t even sure if everything was actually happening, but he seemed real enough. 

It was Wanda who spoke up on your behalf, not even giving Steve the chance, “She’s a kid, Tony! She was sitting in a park drinking coffee and looking at squirrels, I highly doubt she’s a security risk! We dropped a building on her apartment building,” then she stopped, lost in thought for a moment before speaking again, “I dropped a building on her building. I can see into her head without even trying, she’s just a kid.”

You hoped she couldn’t see everything in your head, and avoided looking in her direction. 

“I’m 17, barely a kid, y’know. and I wasn’t just watching the squirrels. there were some ducks too,” you said, in defense of yourself, “and i’m legally emancipated, so yeah. not a kid,”

Tony scoffed, “you are a child, you still need someone to look after you, and you certainly have no business living on your own. Did anybody realize i just defended her? Nice play, Maximoff,”. 

“Tony, you said it yourself. she’s a kid, and she does need someone to look after her. we should keep her here until we can find her parents or next of kin or whatever,” said Doctor Strange, making a mental note to never have children. 

“alright kiddo, you can stay. just write down the number of whatever legal adult you trust to come get you and we’ll have them fly out and get you as soon as the dust settles back home,” Mr. Stark said, sliding the hologram note pad over to you. 

You just looked at your hands. you wanted another cup of coffee, you never got to finish drinking yours this morning. 

“I don’t need anybody to watch me. i’m emancipated. look it up,” you said, still looking at your hands. you didn’t want to sound rude, but you were in a room full Super Heroes and you did not want any of them connecting the dots about your past. you weren’t ashamed, but when people found out it wasn’t long before they left. You didn’t want anyone else to leave, so you stopped letting them in to begin with. 

Wanda walked to where Steve was standing in the corner of the room, grabbing Tony’s sleeve and dragging him along, “I can see in her head, Tony. We can’t let her go. Please,” she spoke softly, like she was in pain. 

She glanced over at you, catching your eyes, and seeing the shame that coursed through you all the time made her flinch. It seemed to be filling your veins. 

You didn’t flinch, you just thought about how pretty her eyes were when they seemed to flash red, like fluffy red clouds in her eyes. for once, your head seemed silent. 

Tony seemed to sense something sincere in Wandas’ voice, and when he say the look you two shared he knew something about you, he knew about the storm you kept so well hidden. 

Mr. Stark looked at you, and you averted your eyes, “you can stay until you turn 18, and longer if you like, but until then you’re staying here, no choice. you’re still a minor. but you have to start talking, like maybe I don’t know tell us your name, date of birth, social security number, the usual,” he said, and you sensed the sarcasm in his voice. he knew everything about you already, well, everything records held, you were sure. you knew about FRIDAY from interviews, but you weren’t sure everyone else did. 

“my birth day is July 9, 2002. where do i sleep?”, you asked, knowing you didn’t have long here before something went wrong. something always went wrong. 

“FRIDAY, show out new friend to her room. You’ll be located on the 65th floor, down the hall from Steve in the room next to Wandas’, please, make yourself at home. any questions?”, Tony said, looking at you with an expression you couldn’t read. 

You had many questions, but none of them seemed relevant. You were pretty sure you were dreaming.

you spoke up, “I actually have just one question. for now,” you looked around the room nervously, “can someone show me to the nearest coffee pot?”.

That one earned you a chuckle from Dr. Banner, the Avenger you always looked up to the most. You flushed, slightly. 

FRODAYS voice spoke up, giving you directions to the elevator, then taking you to your floor, showing you to your room. there was already a coffee pot on your nightstand, and the coffee pot was brewing. 

The room was nice, everything looked expensive, but simple. There was a double bed, a large flat screen TV above the dresser across from your bed, and you noticed it was mounted on the wall. you had a mini fridge. there was water bottles and enough snacks to last you a week, if you were smart. Yeah, there were worse ways to spend the next few months. 

In the conference room, however, the Avengers were flipping through your file. FRIDAY had every documented piece of information about your life, and the look of absolute shock littered every super heroes face. 

You could’ve guessed what they were seeing, had you kenown what they were seeing at all. Thankfully, you weren’t thinking about that at all. you were already in your new bed, wearing the incredibly soft sweater you had been wearing every Saturday, cuddled up and warm. You dreamt about the dog you’d have one day, with his big soft ears and fluffy fur. 

Wanda laid in her bed next door, peeking into your dreams. she felt bad at first, but then she realized you were dreaming about a big brown dog. you seemed calm and happy. she watched your dream until she fell asleep, her own thoughts conjuring a girl in a cute black sweater, who smelled like coffee and dreamed of dogs.


	3. don’t fall asleep

you woke up with the sun, you always did. it never mattered how tired you were, or when you fell asleep. when the sun woke up you did too. 

you put on your glasses and looked around at your surroundings, appreciating the view from your window, but missing the Seattle skyline. New York was beautiful though, and the sun shone off all the buildings in a familiar way. you had to remind yourself this was, in fact, the same sun as in Seattle. 

looking over at your night stand, you remembered the joyous machine sitting on it, and immediately decided to make a fresh pot of coffee. 

It was only about 45 minutes later that you heard a soft knock on your door, and you answered with a polite come in, not even asking who it could be. 

“I heard you yelling at the coffee pot from next door. it took me a while to figure them out. i can help you if you like,” said Wanda, and when hearing her voice you turned around. 

moving over to leave enough space for her you gestured towards the machine, “please, before i kill it,” you joked, and then immediately shuddered. no comedy before coffee. 

Wanda smiled softly at your pitiful attempt at a joke, and you watched as she pressed about a thousand buttons making the coffee pot start its brewing, and you smiled when she handed you a mug from the shelf on your nightstand. 

as the two of you sat in silence something occurred to you, and you started to feel the same thing you did everyday, for no fucking reason at all. but this time, there was a reason. your hands began to tremble softly, and you spilled a bit of the hot coffee on your leg. 

“what’s wrong, are you okay?”, the brunette asked, jumped up and shielding your body with her own and searching the room for whatever caused your panic, glancing back at you to check for any injuries. 

“no, no, it’s nothing, i just. i don’t have my meds,”, you explained sheepishly, mentally kicking yourself for scaring Wanda. 

You decided to ask FRIDAY, and she directed you to Mr. Stark, but even thinking about him made your anxiety spike even more, and your hands began to shake more noticeably, causing Wanda to gently take your mug and place the coffee on the table. 

“Let’s go find Tony, i’ll go with you, okay?”, and with that Wanda began gently guiding you to the door, though you didn’t think she even say you nod in response. to Mr. Stark it is. you felt nauseous. 

-

you entered the kitchen two floors above, with Wanda still guiding you and FRIDAY guiding her to Mr. Stark. he looked like he hadn’t slept all night, an you hoped you weren’t the reason why. 

“Mr. Stark, i don’t mean to cause any trouble and the tower is amazing and i love my room but-“, you started, startling the man, not because he didn’t expect you, but because he didn’t expect the panic in your voice. 

He held up his hand, silencing you, and you gave Wanda a panicked look, waiting for someone to get upset. 

He then frowned, sensing that you seemed, almost, afraid of him. it made his chest heart. 

“no, no, you’re perfectly okay, okay? i know about your meds, FRIDAY told me when we decided to keep you, it’s all in your file, don’t worry. i’m sorry, i meant to tell you last night, okay?”, he said, giving what you seemed to be a sincere look, trying to calm you down. 

“Where are they?”, you asked, the panic inside your chest growing, and you just couldn’t seem to make it stop. you felt like screaming what felt like energy out of your chest, expelling it for good. 

Mr. Stark tossed three bottles your way, and when Wanda saw you flinch she used her gift to catch them and gently place them in your hand, giving Tony a nasty look for scaring you.

you turned to exit and head back to your room when Mr.Stark spoke, stopping you. 

“Woah, woah, woah, there kiddo. Full bottles of pills in your room? no ma’am, look, with your history i’d feel more comfortable keeping them. i’ll have your dose brought to you every morning, and the same for at night. i meant what i said, you may be 17, but you still need a guardian.”, he said, firmly. you flinched at the thought of him knowing anything about your history. 

“you don’t know me.”, you said simply, walking to the island that separated you from him and took one of each pill out, and showing him your hand with the correct drugs, you popped them in your mouth and swallowed them. you then turned and walked back to your room, still feeling the anxiety, but now it was mostly anger. 

Wanda stayed where she stood, and for a moment nobody spoke. 

“she- she just- she dry swallowed her pills,”, Wanda said. 

“What kind of monster dry swallows pills willingly?”, replied Mr. Stark. 

-

back in your room, you shut and locked the door, realizing it was far too early in the day for you to be this anxious. this was a new low, even for you. 

You opened your closet, seeing clothes that someone had picked for what seemed to be the most basic teen girl ever. you grabbed a knit maroon sweater and figured you’d just stick with the pants you had on now. 

Entering the bathroom you did what you normally would, turning off the lights and starting the stupidly complicated shower, almost considered turning the lights back on just to figure it out. you ended up being okay in the dark. you supposed over time your eyes had adjusted. 

taking of your clothes you stepped into the cool water, and washed your hair and body. ten minutes later you were dried and dressed, though you could still feel the nervousness in your chest. 

“FRIDAY, please notify Mr. Stark i’m going to go for a walk and not to flip his fucking shit.”, you stated, grabbing your phone and connecting your headphones, grabbing the backpack that also happened to be the only thing of yours from Seattle. You knew your plans for today. 

-

You sat under a tree, thanking god you knew someone in New York, and waited for him to arrive. 

it was a swift exchange, he handed you what you came for and you handed him the cash. 

you sat back down when he left and made sure nobody was around before taking the pill, and sat for ten minutes. then you decided you might as well head back to the tower. 

-

Tony watched on the monitor, asking FRIDAY what the pill was. of course he’d have you monitored.


	4. you’ve got a warm heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda and the reader get a little closer

you sat in your room, cold but content. it was almost nice, but i dearly wanted a cup of coffee. listening to music and rubbing my hands on my legs you began to regret changing into the shorts when you got back into the tower, but were a nice black silk with strings, apparently the sleep clothes they picked for you were a much better option. 

you had decided to find something to do while the pills were running their course, at least until it began to wore off, to decide if you were going to redose or not. well, you were going to find something to do until a knock at your door pulled you from your thoughts. 

“come in!”, you said, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t notice your pupils being so dilated, thanking god for your glasses. 

Wanda entered the room, with Mr. Stark following behind her, and he closed the door. you stood up, and took a step back. 

“Whatever this is, it isn’t good. don’t leave a girl hanging, whats going on?”, you asked, seeing their faces knowing something was going on, but being unable to read their looks. 

Mr. Stark sighed and sat down on the edge of your bed, and spoke, “Look, kiddo, i had you under surveillance when you went to the park and-“.

you cut him off, no point in shying away from the truth, “and you want to know what the pills are. Adderall, 30mg, instant release. my friend has a prescription she doesn’t take anymore and sells them to me for cheap. i knew her from school until she moved to New York. what else do you want to know?” you spoke calmly, even though you knew you were speaking too much and too fast. 

“I know what they are, that isn’t what i wanted. i want two things, 1, for you to agree to wear a heart monitor while you live here. it will alert me if anything dangerous starts going on. and 2, i want you to move into Wandas room. you and her seem to get along and she’ll keep an eye on your moods, as well as keep track of how many pills you’re taking and when. all we ask for is honesty.” he said, bluntly. 

You were stunned. “You don’t want to like, make me give you the rest? you’re okay with this?”, you questioned the man, “And you’re okay with sharing a room? with me, a stranger?”, you said, addressing Wanda. 

“i was a kid once too, if i take them you’ll just buy more until you tun out of cash, and then you’ll start finding other ways to get them. worse ways. no, i’m not okay with a 17 year old i’m in charge of taking legal fucking speed and god knows what else, but if i can make sure you’re safe then i don’t really see many other choices i have, do you?” Mr. Stark said, but this time you sensed a bit of concern, but hoped you were wrong. 

you knew it would only end up with you getting hurt if these people got attached, you knew you’d fuck it up eventually. and god, what if you got attached too? then things would only end ten times worse for you and you weren’t sure you could handle losing more people. not anymore. 

Wanda spoke, pulling you from your thoughts. “I’ve wanted a roommate since i moved in. i used to share a room with Pietro, my brother, ever since we were kids.”, she spoke softly, she could feel the sadness and panic that radiated from you, even if it was dampened by the pills. she also felt her own, thinking about her brother, but you knew none of this, of course. 

“well. i guess i need the heart monitor now, then.”, you said. 

Mr. Stark pulled a small, metal, coin shaped item from the pocket in the front if his jacket and gestured for you to come to him. 

“Now, i need you to take off your sweater, if you’re comfortable with that, just so i can place the monitor?”, he asked. 

you felt the fear when he stared talking. that was not something you felt comfortable with at all, but Wanda sensed the fear. 

“I can place it Tony, if you want to wait outside?” she offered. 

Mr. Stark nodded and headed towards the door, exiting and closing the door behind him after tossing the device to Wanda. your panicked eyes found hers, and you felt like crying at the comfort she seemed to be sending to you with just a look. 

“I just meed you to take it off for thirty seconds at most, please, trust me, okay?”, she asked, stepping towards you to touch your shoulder and try and read your feelings. 

you couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“i can see things, things in people’s heads. i can use my gift to see what’s in their. i know why you don’t want to, and i don’t mind. i wont be scared, i wont judge you. okay?”, she said. 

you nodded and took a breath in. 

“you guys are really killing my high, you know that?”, you told her, earning a laugh and that amazing smile. you could look at that smile forever. 

she grabbed the bottom hem of your sweater and looked at you. you nodded, and she pulled it up over your head, setting it on the bed behind her. you closed your eyes and you felt her eyes roaming over your arms, your scars. her fingers brushed against you arm, lightly moving her fingers up from your wrist to your elbow. 

“This doesn’t make you less than any of us. this doesn’t make you weak. this, this makes you human,”, she said, looking into your eyes, though you couldn’t remember opening them. 

she placed the heart monitor on your chest, the tiny coin sized piece of metal lighting up red, just like Wandas eyes. it beeped and displayed a number, your heart rate. 167. 

Mr. Stark entered the room after Wanda helped you back into your sweater and called for him. 

“the monitor is set to alert me if it ever reaches above 200 beats per minute, or if you have any concerning arrhythmias, and FRIDAY can access it any distance should you ever leave the tower. it also has a GPS, and cannot be removed without my say so. it’s also water resistant. any questions?” MR. Stark waited, but neither of you spoke up. 

“Okay, you’ll move in with Wanda today, and if you need anything just let me know, okay?” and with that, he turned and left. 

-

You and Wanda moved you bed into her room, but you couldn’t help but wish you had needed to share. something about her eyes seemed to make you feel safe, and something about the way she seemed to reach for you made feel wanted. you were sitting on the couch she had, on the opposite side of her, wishing there was less space between the two of you. 

Wanda stood up, and you felt your heart sink, hoping she wasn’t leaving. you didn’t want her to go. but then, she sat back down, only this time next to you. she pulled you into her arms, and you relaxed into them like you had finally come home. to you, she felt like home. 

“i don’t think it’s fair that i always know what you’re thinking, but it’s strange. with everyone else i have to think about it- getting into their heads. but with you, it’s like you’re always in my head, always with me. i can feel what you feel, hear what you think, always. but i know you can’t do the same. i want you to know that you feel like home too. you feel like, you feel like what i’ve been missing. ever since i lost Pietro, i didn’t think i’d feel at home ever again.”, she paused and looked at you, “please don’t go.” 

-

the two of you decided you didn’t need the extra bed, and that night you two stayed up until the sun came up, talking and laying in each others arms. you kept taking the pills, just to stay awake longer. you were afraid when you’d fall asleep you’d wake up and she’d be gone. 

“Why aren’t you tired, Wanda? I know why i’m tired, but you haven’t yawned once all night.”, you asked, around 7am. neither of you had left each others side in hours. 

“you know how i told you i could feel what you felt? i can feel those pills, the energy, the happiness, all of it. i can always feel you.” She said it like it was normal, like it was okay. 

you two had figured out early in the night that you could think of something, a memory, or a song, and she could see it, or hear it, in her head. and you couldn’t think of a response to say out loud, so you thought of one in your head. you knew you didn’t want her getting high, you liked it, but you weren’t going to give her a second hand addiction. you may not be able to feel her in your head, but you felt something else, like she was a part of you. a connection you couldn’t explain. 

you decided you’d stop taking them, and when you thought about flushing them you reached to pull them from your pocket, to go flush them, or something. you weren’t sure yet, but Wanda wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into her. 

‘what are you doing, i have to get rid of them, Wanda. this isn’t okay, i’m not comfortable with this’ you said, in your head. 

she just hushed you, and then used the arm she had over you to show you her plan. 

she used her ability to take the bag from your hand and pull each pill out, spreading them out in the space in front of you, one by one, and she held them there. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but, i like them. they make you feel better. the sadness, the pain, it makes it all so much less prominent in you and, i don’t like when it’s there. if you want to keep taking them, i don’t mind.”, she spoke slowly, as if she was testing your reaction. in a way, you guessed she was. 

you didn’t say anything, you knew you didn’t have to. you just opened your mouth, and let her guide one of them into it, while she placed the rest of them back into the bag. you felt sick to your stomach, you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into. 

You were afraid, up until she flipped from off her side, until she was on-top of you, and kissed you, interrupting your thoughts, “We should probably get something to eat, or at least leave the room. the others will come looking soon.” she pulled her face away from yours but didn’t move from on top of you. you didn’t want her to move, not yet. she knew what you were thinking and moved her lips back onto yours, and you wrapped your arms around her, putting one hand in her hair. she put one hand on your stomach and began to slide your sweater up your abdomen, and then the door was open. 

the two of you froze, and together you looked over, and you didn’t have to be in her head to know you both were praying it was only Mr. Stark. unfortunately, it was not. 

Outside your door was the entire Avengers team, lead by Bruce Banner. 

Natasha spoke first, “Your heart monitor was showing your heart rate was going crazy and we were training together down the hall and-“ she tried to finish but laughter almost brought her to her knees.

you looked at Wanda, not sure what you were feeling. 

“We can ask them to join or close the door, the choice is yours, babydoll.” She said. You shouldn’t have been surprised she knew about your little fantasy, but goddamn. she just, said it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i’m publishing, please let me know what y’all think!


End file.
